Three dimensional (3D) printing is a process of making a three-dimensional solid object from a digital model. The printing is an additive process, where successive layers are built upon previous layers to “grow” the object. 3D printing is different from other molding or manufacturing techniques that can rely on filling a mold or removing material such as by cutting or drilling.